Temperature and humidity can affect the performance of commercial and industrial printers. It may be desirable in some printing environments to actively control the temperature and humidity in the printer to improve print quality and to prolong the life of some of the printer components.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.